leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MEXVI/MEXVI - Infernus, avatar of the lost
The code kinda broke, so I got rid of it. Introduction: Infernus is a ranged AP caster who relies on destructive combos and split-second timing to make up for his minimal survivability. However, rather than hanging back from the fight, Infernus prefers to leap into the action, avoiding taking damage solely by destroying the enemy before they have a chance to act. Champion info name = Infernus title = The Avatar of the Lost health = 10 attack = 20 spells = 100 difficulty = 100 hp = 276 (+73) mana = 343 (+45) damage = 37 (+2.4) range = 550 armor = 10 (+2.4) magicresist = 30 (+0) attackspeed = 0.5 (+0.97%) healthregen = 5.2 (+0.76) manaregen = 6.3 (+1.1) speed = 415 Infernus, the Avatar of the Lost is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Ability|P Angelic Flame Description: Infernus' basic attacks and abilities apply stacks of Angelic Flame (max 10 stacks). Each stack does 3+(0.5*lv)+(0.025*AP) damage per second for 3 seconds and increases damage taken from Infenus' abilities by 2.5% per stack --> Ability|Q Roiling Flame Description: (Active): A ball of flame extends in a line (range 750 taking 1 second) dealing 75|100|125|150|175|+(0.2*AP) damage to any enemy hit, applying Angelic Flame to them and dragging them along with the projectile. If the projectile hits any obstacle it cannot pass through, it explodes dealing damage proportional to the remaining distance up to three times the base damage to anyone attatched to it. cooldown: 6|6|6|6|6 cost: 65 mana range: 750 Ability|W Wall of Flame Description: (Active): A wall of fire of length 500 materialises, dealing 100|150|200|250|300+(0.75*AP) damage and applying Angelic Flame every time an enemy crosses it physically, whether walking or not. The wall dissipates after 3 seconds.--> cooldown: 8|8|8|8|8 cost: 50 mana Ability|E On Wings Of Fire Description: (Active): Infernus leaps to the target location, dealing 50|70|90|110|130+(0.2*AP) damage to any enemy he passes over and applying Angelic Flame.--> range: 200 cooldown: 18|16|14|12|10 cost: 70|75|80|85|90 mana Ability|R Incenidary Angel Description: (Active): Strikes a target with holy fire, dealing 75|100|125(+0.25*AP) damage on impact and twice as much over 3 seconds, applying Angelic Flame on each tick. If an enemy dies under the effect of Incenidary Angel, they explode with a radius of 100, reapplying Incenidary Angel to any of Infernus' enemies hit. The damage over time does not stack, only reset the timer.--> (Passive): The cooldown of Incenidary Angel is reduced by 0.2 seconds for every enemy Infernus kills. cooldown: 80|80|80 cost: 100 mana Infernus Strategy: Essentially, a very high risk but even higher reward champion. A good Infernus player will be well rewarded, but he must seek out the hearts of conflicts where few self-respecting AP mids would find themselves - and most of them have more health than Infernus! Infernus is an incredibly difficult champion to chase, due to a push-back ability, a wall which deals high damage each time you cross it, which makes for some legendary and deadly jinks, and a jump. His ultimate ability is almost an added extra, useful for dealing with clustered low-health champions or scattering the enemy, but incredibly hard to use effectively. Combining Incenidary Angel with Roiling Flame can produce interesting effects, slaying an Incenidary champion while another champion is right next to him. Remember that no champion is squishier than you. If a Veigar would be just about okay with doing something, you'll be just about dead. However, your damage is supreme, and every one of your abilities but your ultimate can get you out of a fight in a hurry. Passive: Attack speed is one way to get the most out of this, but even just spamming your abilities (and they are pretty spammable with decent CR) will apply a lot of stacks, just so long as you get a hit in every three seconds. Remember that the damage is not the main point of it. Q: Even at first level, you can send enemies flying towards your turret for a quick kill, especially if they impact it for additional damage. Even hitting them into a wall at point blank will do a massive amount of damage, and a basic attack or two will easily finish them. Take this ability first, and max it first or second. W: This does a lot of damage, and can be triggered by your Q, Blitzcrank's pull, or anything else that drags the enemy through. If you're being chased, set this down, watch them run through (or use up their flash), then Q them back through it, forcing them to walk through it a third time to reach you again. Take this ability second, and max it first or second. E: This is nothing special; it's a gap-opener or gap-closer. When chasing, you can throw a wall down in front of your enemy, jump over the wall and the enemy, and use your Q to push them back through the wall. The damage is minor, and it shouldn't be used primarily to deal damage, although it does apply your passive. Take this last, and max it last. R: Your ultimate is useful for clearing jungle camps in a hurry, dispersing close-together champions or killing low-health champions in groups. Use your other abilities to get yourself and your opponents into a good position, before blasting them down. Remember that this applies 7 stacks of Angelic Flame on its own (though the last is too late to do anything) so you don't need to worry too much about getting the full ten stacks, and don't need to worry at all about keeping them. Minions are a great conduit for Incenidary Angel, especially when you can kill them with the initial hit - you can be applying the immediate damage three or four times over. Building Infernus: Building tanky and ignoring your mediocre AP ratios entirely is viable, but those little bits of AP do add up, especially with repeated Angelic Flames. The AP ratio on that passive looks tiny, but with 500 AP by level 18 you're almost doubling the base damage. Attack speed with (or even without) your AP also works. Runaan's hurricane can quickly apply Angelic Flame several times to multiple enemes, allowing for the golden +25% damage that you really want. Category:Custom champions